Oh Mein Gott, I'm a Fish
by jacklover4
Summary: While on vacation in Greece, Bill and Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel visit a mystical man to help get rid of stress, instead, they get a secret so huge, they instead can only trust each other, and no one else. Tokio Hotel fans must read it. Review please.
1. Hot Stuff

It was a Friday in the summer in the month of August in the year 2008. During this time, Bill and Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel are hanging out in Vouliagmeni Beach in Athens, Greece. They were doing nothing but being protected by their bodyguards, Tobi and Saki, and sitting on lounge chairs just watching girls walk on by. "Bill, this is great, isn't it," Tom said. "Yeah it is, I'm already enjoying the sunshine and the drinks," Bill said. "And the girls, don't forget the girls," Tom said. Bill shook his head and then noticed three blonde women in bikinis, one in particular, walking past him and Tom. Tom didn't notice since he was too busy reading Maxim magazine, well he wasn't reading it as much as he was looking at all the girls in sexy outfits in the pictures. Bill nudged Tom in the arm and said, "Hey Tom look, isn't that the girl you like?" Tom looked up from his magazine and saw the same girls Bill saw and said, "Oh God, you're right, it's Kendra from 'The Girls Next Door', she's so hot." "Then why don't you go and talk to her," Bill said. "But I can't, besides, she is a model from America dating a very old man and I'm just a guitarist from Germany," Tom said as if he were shy. "Just go up Tom, besides, you don't know what could happen," Bill said. "Alright, I'll do it, just to have you stop talking to me to do it," Tom said as he got up and left to get a chance to meet Kendra Wilkinson, who is one of the stars of 'The Girls Next Door' and a model since she is one of three girls dating Hugh Hefner who founded Playboy. Kendra was with Holly Madison and Bridget Marquardt, who are also dating Hugh Hefner. Tom ran to catch up with them and was waving his arms and yelling, "Kendra, girls, wait for me." Holly heard him, well sort of, and tapped Kendra's shoulder and said, "Hey Kendra, I think there's someone shouting your name." After she said that, the girls stopped and turned around to see Tom still running and screaming to them. He didn't notice as how close he had gotten to the girls and gasped as Tom landed on top of Kendra. "Sorry about that Kendra," Tom said as he got up and lent a hand to help Kendra up. "Why were you running and screaming like a maniac," Bridget asked. "Well, my twin brother saw you guys walking and he knew that I have a crush on you," Tom said as he looked at Kendra. "Wait, did you say you have a twin brother," Kendra said as Tom nodded his head. "Well, why don't you get him over here," Holly said. "Bill, come on over, I'm finally talking with them," Tom said as Bill was running as fast as he could to his brother and the girls. As soon as he got there, Bridget touched Bill's black and spiky hair and said, "I just love your hair, I think it's sexy." "Well thank you, but it takes a long time to make it," Bill said to Bridget. "I even see you have a tattoo," Holly said as she noticed Bill's three-star tattoo on the right side of his pelvis and near his hips. "Thanks, you girls must be so filthy that there is not enough room for one for yourself," Bill said. "Oh, that's where you're wrong," Bridget said as she turned to show her butt and knelt down to show her Playboy Bunny tattoo in pink underneath the left butt cheek. "Thank you," Tom said as he took a picture of the tattoo with his camera. "Hey wait a minute, you said this was your twin brother, you two look nothing alike," Holly said. "Well, I grew my hair out and made it into dreadlocks and he dyed his black and let them grow longer and he wears eye shadow," Tom said. "Oh, I feel so silly that I forgot your name," Kendra asked Tom. "It's Tom Kaulitz, and my twin brother is Bill," Tom said. "Tom and Bill, that's cool, where are you guys from," Bridget asked. "We are from Germany, and well, I have a big crush on you," Tom said. "Aww, that is so cute, you know, since you like me, I'll leave you with a tip," Kendra said as she leaned into and kissed him. After the kiss, Tom went all crazy and ran down the shore back to the lounge area. "He's crazy about you," Bill said to Kendra. "I could tell," she said. "Well, see you when you're in LA," Bridget said. "Actually we will be, we're nominated for two MTV Video Music Awards so maybe we might see you," Bill said. "Wait, you're in a music group, that is so cool," Bridget said. "Uh listen, tell your brother that he can come by the mansion anytime he is in Los Angeles," Kendra said. "No problem, I will tell him that," Bill said as he waved good-bye to the girls. Bill left the girls and ran to the lounge seats and noticed Tom wasn't there. Bill thought Tom went back to the hotel, so he ran back to the hotel lobby, where he found Tom texting on his cell phone. Bill went straight to Tom, ripped the cell phone away from his hands, and put it in the pocket of his swim trunks. "What did you do," Tom said in an annoyed manner. "I just saved you from being stuck in your room doing nothing but MySpace updates and texting," Bill said. "When can I get it back," Tom asked. "In the morning, for now, I found something we can do to get rid of stress," Bill said. "What is it," Tom asked. "There's a man here who does these natural remedies that help people and I was thinking we could use him to get rid of stress," Bill said. "That's a great idea, but where is he located," Tom asked. "That's easy, he's across the room," Bill said as they both saw a blue sign that read 'Magical Remedies and Fortune Tellings'. "You want to do it now," Bill asked. "Well, it will help me get rid of stress, so why not," Tom said as they walked quickly to the place. As they got there, they were greeted by an old man in a fancy white robe named Cadmus. "How can I help you," he said. "My brother and I were wondering if you can help us," Bill said. "Well then, follow me," Cadmus said as the twins followed him to a velvet curtained room with beads and a table covered by a blue velvet tablecloth with a crystal ball on top. "Take a seat, boys," he said as Bill and Tom sat down on wooden chairs. "Now, what seems to be the problem," Cadmus asked. "Well, we have been getting a lot of stress recently from traveling and performing, and we were hoping if you have something for us to get rid of the stress," Bill said to the old man. "Well as a matter of fact I do," Cadmus said as he got a very dusty book out. He opened it and found a remedy and said, "Well, here it is; now in order for it to work, you two must hold hands." Bill and Tom held each other's hands like the man said. "Good, now repeat after me," Cadmus said as he recited the spell in Latin, since that it was the language the book was in. "Meus pectus pectoris est an ocean," Cadmus said. "Meus pectus pectoris est an ocean," the twins repeated. "Profundum est meus animus. Is vita vero," Cadmus said. "Profundum est meus animus. Is vita vero," Bill and Tom repeated. "Est non meus calx," Cadmus said. "Est non meus calx," Bill and Tom said. "Si vos would, quod commodo sis," Cadmus said. "Si vos would , quod commodo sis," Bill and Tom repeated. "Ut nos dive in unda , Nostrum legs fio amo a piscis piscis," Cadmus said. "Ut nos dive in unda , Nostrum legs fio amo a piscis piscis," Bill and Tom repeated as the crystal ball had blue smoke coming out of it. Bill and Tom also began floating and Tom said, "What is happening?" "The spell is working, and soon, your stresses will be gone," Cadmus said as the blue smoke began swirling around the twins like a tornado and the smoke began swirling very fast, which made the boys light up. After 30 seconds, the smoked stopped swirling, the boys didn't light up anymore, and floated gently down to their seats. When they got back down, Cadmus asked, "So, do you feel relieved?" "Yeah, thank you, you know, I feel like going to bed early," Bill said. "You know what, I am getting a bit (yawn) sleepy," Tom said as he yawned. "Hope to see you boys soon," Cadmus said as the boys waved good-bye. Suddenly, Cadmus realized he had made a huge mistake and as the boys left he said, "Oh no, I have made a terrible mistake, instead of getting rid of their stress, I'm making them mermen."  
To be continued…. Will Bill and Tom know that they will get fishtails, will they tell georg and gustav, what if the press finds out? Stay tuned to wait and see.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Bill woke up the next morning in their hotel room to a glittering sunrise. He decided to put on his red flowered swim trunks and go down to the beach since he felt no stress that day. He got a towel, put on his black cap, and went to the beach for a refreshing swim in the ocean. Tom woke up an hour via an alarm clock. He brought one with him everywhere he went. He noticed that Bill wasn't in the room, so he decided to go down to the beach to find him. Tom put on green swim trunks, a New York Yankees cap, and carried a towel with him and went off to the beach, at least to find if Bill was there. As soon as he got to the beach, he discovered Bill's cap and towel, but no sign of Bill. Tom then decided to take a swim in the ocean, since it was a sunny day. Tom then took off his cap, with his hair still intact, and dove into the ocean. He flew through the water like a torpedo with dreadlocks. His head popped out of the water and was surprised that he got to the middle of the Aegean Sea. "Wow, this is awesome," Tom said. Suddenly, he saw that the water surrounding him had begun to bubble. He also could not feel his legs. When the bubbling stopped, Tom dove back in the water to see what had happened. It came to his surprise that his legs were missing, and in place, was the tail of a fish. He found a nearby rock to sit on. He got on it and studied his mysterious tail. It was light blue, shiny, and very slimy. "Crap, I got to get down from here so no one takes me to an aquarium," Tom thought to himself as he realized he could be exposed. He dove down into the water, popped up again, and screamed, "BILLA, BILL, BILLA, where are you?!?!?!?!?!" "TOMI, TOM, TOMI, is that you," Bill screamed in response. Tom sighed in relief and yelled, "Oh thank god, where are you?" "I'm in a cave in a cliff on the right side of the beach," Bill responded loudly as Tom swam as fast as he could to find his twin brother. It actually took him three minutes to get to Bill. When Tom made it there, he found Bill exactly where he said he was. He climbed onto the rocks to get into the cave with his brother, who grabbed his hand to help him get into the cave. Tom and Bill were both surprised about what they saw. Bill had an electric blue tail that was also slimy and shiny. They both reached out to feel each other's tails. They both felt they were slimy and scaly. Tom was going to explain how it happened but Bill interrupted, "It happened to you too?" "Unfortunately, but how," Tom replied. "Well, I was just sun bathing on my towel, so then I decided to dive into the sea for a swim, I was gliding for about three minutes; then I popped my head out of the water and found myself near a boat and the boat was at least 15 miles from the shore, it felt a bit weird that I swam that fast and made it that far, so I decided to see what happened, so I dove back into the water and saw, well, this for the first time," Bill explained as he pointed out the tail. Tom leaned out of the cave to see if anyone was trying to get in. He saw two little kids and scared them to make them run away. "Wait, this cannot be real," Tom said. "But why," Bill replied. "Because mermaids and mermen don't exist," Tom said. "What are you trying to say Tom," Bill asked his brother. "Maybe, we're in a dream, all we just have to do it pinch ourselves and it will all be over," Tom said. Bill then pinched himself; unfortunately this was not a dream like Tom thought it was. Bill then said, "No, this is real." "So what do we do now," Tom asked. "Hey, maybe it's the magic guy from the hotel; maybe he did something to make us mermen," Bill said. "Maybe you're right, we just have to dry ourselves off, maybe that's how the tails will be gone, I mean for now," Tom said. "Ok, but how do we get to our towels without anyone knowing what we are," Bill said as Tom nodded. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. The twins got so scared, that they decided to hold onto each other for dear life and were crying as well. When the two men entered the cave, Bill and Tom looked up and discovered the men were Toby and Saki, their bodyguards. "Bill, Tom, what are you doing in those costumes," Toby said as he saw Bill and Tom for the first time. "Uh, they aren't costumes," Tom said. "Wait, so you guys actually are," Saki asked. "As of today," Bill interrupted. "So, do you need anything since you're practically stuck in here," Toby asked. "Well, we do need our towels and hats; you know what they look like," Bill said. "They are next to a palm tree and the towels are white with black lightning bolts," Tom said. "Alright, Toby, you stay here, I'll be right back," Saki said as ran to get the towels for the boys. When Saki ran back with the towels, Bill and Tom rubbed the towels against their tails so they could dry off. After two minutes, their tails were gone and their legs returned. The boys were also still in their swim trunks and were not wet in anyway, they then put their caps on their heads. "Now, let's get to that guy so he can help us," Tom said as he and Bill ran as fast as they could to the hotel lobby. When they got there, they saw paramedics in the doorway with a covered body on a stretcher. Tom asked, "What the hell happened?" "The owner of this shop died here from a stroke," a female paramedic said. "Oh my God, that is sad," Bill said as he and Tom went back to their room. They jumped onto their bed and just stared at the ceiling. Tom turned over to Bill and said, "So, will we be ready for the worst?" "I think we already are," Bill said as they began falling asleep.


	3. One Way or Another

Time jumps to two weeks later. Bill and Tom are touring with their band Tokio Hotel in the U.S. They are in this band with their friends Georg Listing, who plays bass, and Gustav Schäfer, who plays the drums. Tom plays the guitar and Bill sings. They are nominated for two MTV Video Music Awards; one for Best Pop Video and the other for Best New Artist. They may have been the best of friends, but Bill and Tom haven't told Georg and Gustav their secret because they thought Georg and Gustav would tell their manager, who would tell the record company who would release their secret to the public. Georg and Gustav were spending some time at the pool. Georg was in khaki swim trunks and Gustav was in black swim shorts. "Hey Georg, have you noticed that Bill and Tom have been acting strange lately," Gustav asked. "Yeah, ever since they were in Greece, they became very different," Georg said. "Wait, what are we doing sitting here next to a pool," Gustav said, "We have to go up to their rooms, sit them down, and make them tell us the truth." "Then what are we waiting for, let's do it," Georg said as he and Gustav put on their white t-shirts and went to Bill and Tom's hotel rooms.

Two days earlier, Bill and Tom were at Malibu Beach just sitting on beach chairs in swim shorts, big black t-shirts, sunglasses, and a hat for Bill, and not Tom since he usually wore a hat every day. They were eating peanut butter and banana sandwiches with Nerds and Twizzlers. Tom then noticed a blonde girl with light skin in a purple one-piece swimsuit in a ponytail, who then dove into the water. Tom then got up, took his shirt and sunglasses off, and dove into the water to follow her. When he got fully into the water, bubbles appeared around his legs. As they disappeared, his light blue tail appeared in place of his legs. He popped out of the water and tried to see if he could find the girl, which he didn't, so he dove back in to search for her. While swimming, he saw a pair of legs just flicking in the water. He decided to go up and see who they belonged to. When his head popped out of the water, he saw a person with wet blonde hair. When the person turned around, Tom saw that the person was the girl from the beach, before she got wet. "Oh, hi, I didn't see you there," the girl said. "Well, sorry to scare you then," Tom said. "I'm Yana," she said. "Nice to meet you Yana, I'm Tom," he said as he held his hand out for Yana to shake. "Pleased to meet you as well," Yana said, "You sound like you're from a different place, but where?" "I'm from Germany, and you look like you're from here," Tom said. "No, I'm from Florida, but I'm here for college, I'm in UCLA," Yana said as Tom became puzzled, "It stands for the University of California in Los Angeles." "Oh, what are you studying," Tom asked her. "I'm studying mythology, cultures, and science," Yana said, "So, what is your purpose here, business or pleasure?" "A little of both, I love LA but I'm here for a concert and an award show," Tom said. "Oh, a musician, is it just you or more," she asked. "No, it's me, my brother, and our friends, I'm the guitarist," Tom replied. "Oh, what's your band called," she asked. "We're known as Tokio Hotel," Tom said. "Oh wait, I heard about you guys, but I never listened to your music, I'm not into following trends, and I don't have time for them with me doing schoolwork and working nights to pay off my tuition," Yana said as Tom remembered something. He knew that he and Bill needed a publicist to help them protect their identities and a teacher to guide them with their powers. Tom thought that Yana would be perfect for both jobs. "Hey, I have a perfect opportunity for you, my brother and I have this new need to learn about mythological creatures and how they work and maybe you can teach about them to us, and also maybe a publicist so you can make sure that the three of us are the only ones that know," Tom said. "Hmmm, how much would this pay and when would I be doing this," Yana asked. "We can discuss that later on in my hotel room; I'll give you the address and room number when we get out of the water," Tom said as Yana nodded as she swam towards shore and Tom dove back into the water while trying to not show his tail.

Time jumps to back to the present where we find Bill and Tom in Bill's hotel room in the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. "So when will she be here," Bill asked as he was impatiently waiting for Yana, who Tom told Bill about. "She told me that she'll be here in 20 minutes," Tom said. "Well, it seems like an eternity," Bill said, "I'm bored, if you need me I'll be watching Scrubs." Bill then went into his bathtub which was already filled with water, took his clothes off, put the DVD player on a tray on the tub, got in the tub, and his legs disappeared, which made way for his electric blue tail. His tail also made all of his tattoos disappear. He turned on the DVD player and began watching the Scrubs episode when JD is dancing to Nena, Bill's favorite singer, with a German patient in a dream sequence. He began laughing his evil laugh since it was his favorite episode.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Tom heard a knock on the door and answered it. When he opened it, he saw Yana in a white tank, khaki short shorts, and red ballet flats. Tom became instantly attracted to her in that outfit and began having stars in his eyes. Yana snapped her fingers and said, "Hello, Earth to Tom, are you there?" "Oh Yana, I didn't notice you in that, that, that….," Tom said as he spaced out because of Yana's outfit. "Tom, I get, you like me in this number, relax, there won't be any more after this," Yana said as she sat down on the bed. "Uh Yana, I want you to meet my brother," Tom said. "Oh, where is he," she asked as Tom replied, "He's in the bathtub." "Uh, did you say 'the bathtub'," Yana said as Tom nodded his head, "That seems a bit weird, but you guys are German and I haven't studied your culture yet so I'm ready to learn anything." After Yana said that, Tom escorted her to the bathroom so Yana could meet Bill. When they got in, Yana was splashed with water on her face and torso by Bill's tail since he was still watching that same episode of Scrubs. When she saw his tail, Yana became so surprised, yet so curious due to her studying mythology. "Wow, that is so beautiful, can I touch it," Yana whispered into Tom's ear as he let her touch Bill's tail. When she got to his tail, Yana touched it and petted it like fur and said, "I can't believe this is real, I never thought this would happen, but it has." After she said that, Bill looked up and saw she was touching it and got scared and screamed. Tom ran to Bill to try and stop him from screaming and said, "Bill, relax, nothing is wrong." "How can I relax when someone knows that I have this," Bill said as he referred to Yana. "Uh Bill, this is Yana, I told you about her yesterday, she is our new publicist and teacher for our powers," Tom said as Bill stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Yana." "Likewise Bill, and Tom did you say 'powers'," Yana said. "Unfortunately," Tom replied as Yana said, "Well, I guess I didn't make it that far in the mermaid/merman section in my mythology classes yet." "So please, help us, we will pay you $10,000 every month and you will receive special privileges like free concert tickets and access to exclusive places, you will work every day for business and pleasure," Tom said. "Alright, set me up," Yana said as Bill and Tom heard a knock on the door. When they heard it, they got scared and shrieked like little girls. "What do we do, what do we do," Bill panicked sacredly. "Uh, I don't know, it's only my first day on the job," Yana said as Tom got an idea and said, "I got it, Yana, take your shoes off and get in the bath with Bill." After he said that, Yana did what he said and asked, "Now what?" "Now keep your upper half of the body under water and your legs up on the rim of the tub so Bill can hide his tail," Tom said as she did just that. He then went to the door; when he opened it, he saw that Georg and Gustav had knocked the door. "Hey guys, can I ask what you're doing here," Tom said as he was trying to block the door. "Well, Georg and I were talking about you guys at the tables," Gustav said. "Oh really, well that's nice, listen I'm busy here so I'll see you later, bye," Tom said as he tried closing the door on Georg and Gustav, but the Gs used their combined force to keep the door open with their arms. "Where's Bill, I haven't seen him since breakfast," Georg asked as he and Gustav entered the room to find out what was weird. "Uh, he's in the shower," Tom said as Georg and Gustav nodded to each other and went to the bathroom to find Bill. When they opened the door, they found Bill sitting in the bathtub, watching Scrubs, and with his 'legs' on the outer rim of the tub. Bill looked up to see the three guys and said, "Hey guys, what's up?" "Uh nothing, Gustav and I were wondering if you and Tom and can join us at the pool later," Georg asked nicely. "Uh sure, let me just get out of the tub first and get into some clothes," Bill said. "So, I guess we'll see you later, and we will be waiting for you," Gustav said as he and Georg left the room and Tom locked the door behind them. He went back to the bathroom to check on Bill and Yana, who just played the role of Bill's 'legs'. By the time he had gotten back, Yana's torso and butt were out of the water and Bill's tail was out as well. "That was pretty awesome," Tom said. "I know," Yana said as Bill began laughing his evil laugh, "But I'm glad I'm helping you guys, if you need anything, I am at your service." "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Tom said as he smiled to her and, at the same time, Yana smiled back to him.


	4. Push It To The Limit

That same day, Bill and Tom were lying on Tom's bed with Yana, their new magic tutor/publicist. "I feel scared guys, I think Georg and Gustav know something that we don't," Bill said. "Stop worrying Bill, maybe they just want to hang out with you guys like friends," Yana said. "I don't know, but we have known them for more than seven years," Tom said, "We have never kept a secret from them until now," Bill said. "By the way, how did this happen," Yana asked. "Tom and I were on vacation in Greece and I found a guy who can get rid of our stress, we went to the guy and told us to repeat a mantra he was saying, and the next day I went swimming in the ocean and I couldn't feel my legs, and then I saw that my legs were gone and I saw the tail instead. I got so scared that I went into a cave on a cliff and hid there for the rest of the day, well almost until I heard Tom's voice when he discovered his tail and joined me up," Bill said as Tom interrupted, "Well, long story short, we talked about it later on, tried to talked to the guy who did it to us, but he died before we got to him." "Wow, that is sad, and HOLY CRAP," Yana said. "What's wrong," the twins said in unison. "You told Georg and Gustav that you two would be with them at the pool in 20 minutes, you have to go now," Yana said as the boys leapt out of bed and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, down by the pool, Georg and Gustav were all alone and sipping Pepsis by the pool. "Shouldn't they be here by now, we did tell them twenty minutes," Gustav said as he paced in circles. "Gusti, calm down, they are probably running late, we just have to be patient," Georg said as Bill and Tom came out of the building that leads to the pool. "Hey guys, what's up," Tom said as he gave a fist bump to both Gustav and Georg. "Uh nothing, just waiting here for you," Gustav said. "Listen, it was nice of you to invite us down and all, but we're going to just sit here and relax, isn't that right Tom," Bill asked Tom as he replied, "Yeah, we're so tired from last night," and they both sat down on white chairs. "Yeah, what did you do last night," Georg asked. "Uh, we went to ….. We went to a party, yeah, a party," Bill said. "Really, where was the party," Gustav asked. "It was at the Playboy Mansion, got to meet Kendra, who is so sexy," Tom said. "Ok cool, but you know what is good for not being tired," Georg said as he pulled Bill out of his chair. "Really, what is it," Gustav asked as he did the same to Tom. They both dragged the twins to the edge of the pool's deep end. "What is going on guys," Tom asked. "Please, don't hurt us," Bill said. "Well, what we are trying to say is that water is good way to stop being tired," Georg said. "Uh, we really would rather just have some caffeine," Bill said. "Awww, come on, a little water won't hurt you," Gustav said as he and Georg pushed the twins into the pool and while falling, the twins screamed and said, "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." When Bill and Tom entered the pool, they quickly got out and sat on the edge of the pool. When they settled on the edge, a sparkling tornado swirled around them and quickly made Bill and Tom become mermen. Bill and Tom looked up to see Georg and Gustav's expressions, which were surprised, and began crying when they saw that they had failed to keep this a secret. Bill and Tom then began looking at each other and began hugging. "Bill, Tom," Georg said as the twins looked up with their sad faces to him, "Why didn't you tell us?" "Yeah, we could have kept it for you guys," Gustav said as he sat down next to Tom and hugged him. "Wait, you mean," Tom said. "Of course we would have, what did you think we would do, tell the press," Georg said as he sat down next to Bill. "Well, we thought you would tell our manager, who would tell the record label, who would tell the press," Bill said. "What made you come to that conclusion," Georg asked. "We thought you two were blabbermouths," Bill replied. "So wait a minute, what you're saying is that you will not tell anyone," Tom said. "Did we tell anyone about Bill's first, well how do we say it, 'time'," Gustav said whilst using air quotes. "Gusti, that was a secret between you, me, and Nicole," Bill said. "Wait a minute, who's Nicole," Tom said. "Remember the EMA's last year," Bill said as Tom nodded, "Well, at the after party, I got to meet one of the Pussycat Dolls, her name is Nicole, and well she and I had a few drinks and then, well… I can't explain, but after that, I was naked in my bed, under the sheets, next to a nightstand with a bottle of champagne." "Ok, the point is, you sure that you can keep this secret," Tom asked. "No problem," Gustav and Georg said in unison. "Thanks," Bill and Tom said in unison as they all gave each other a big hug.


	5. Sleeping With Danger

That same day, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav were still holding onto each other as if it were for dear life. Yana came outside from Bill's bedroom to the pool and said loudly, "Guys, I heard you guys crying and I wanted to see if you… were…. Ok," Yana said as she was surprised to see Bill and Tom in their merman forms with Georg and Gustav, "So, I guess the secret's out?" "Yeah, but here's the thing, how are you going to explain this to your mom," Georg said as Bill said, "No, we won't tell her, we won't tell anyone, this never leaves the seven of us, the other two are Tobi and Saki." Bill and Tom had never kept a secret from their mother, except the one night Bill had mentioned earlier. "So, we have to get to bed now," Yana said. "Why," the boys asked in unison. "Because tomorrow is the MTV Video Music Awards, so chop chop, to bed now," Yana said as the boys went up to their rooms to sleep for a glorious day.

The next day, Bill, Georg, and Gustav were scrambling to find Tom. Tom went out with Yana the night before and did not call Bill to let him know when he would be returning, so Bill was furious that he didn't call him and nervous that Tom was nowhere to be found. "I have been trying to reach his cell for 15 minutes and I still have no answer," Georg said to Bill and Gustav. "I checked in his room and his bathroom, nowhere," Bill said. "Why did you check there," Gustav asked as Bill looked at him to make him remember when Tom said he woke naked next the toilet one time, "Oh yeah, I forgot." "Wait, you've been calling Tom, why not try Yana's cell," Bill said as he gave Georg Yana's cell number, which he dialed immediately.

Meanwhile, Tom is shirtless under the covers of a bed in an unknown bedroom and asleep, with Yana by his side. After he went out clubbing with Yana, Tom went back to her place, which was an apartment near UCLA, since he didn't want to disturb Bill by calling from his cell phone, but let's get back to Tom in bed. While Tom is sleeping, "Misery Business" by Paramore plays. Yana turns on a lamp, since music was a ringtone coming from her phone; she answered the phone and said, "Hello, yeah who is this, oh Georg sorry you woke me up, I'm in my apartment in my bedroom with Tom, ok, ok, can I drop him off later, ok, let me just get some sleep, ok, bye-bye." Yana then turned off the lamp and went back to sleep in Tom's arms.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Bill was having a breakfast of Froot Loops in milk with a soda in his room. Someone knocked on his door and Bill asked, "Who is it?" "It's Georg," he said as Bill got up from bed and opened the door for Georg. They both walked to the bed and sat on it. Bill kept eating his breakfast when Georg said, "I found out where Tom is." "Where is he," asked Bill with food in his mouth. "He's at Yana's apartment; she's going to drive him back to the hotel later today," Georg said. "Well, I'm glad he's with a person we trust, if it was someone else, he would have spoiled our secret," Bill replied and breathed a contented sigh, "Ok now go away since I'm going in the tub." After he said that, Georg said goodbye and left; Bill then took off his clothes and got into the tub full of cold water, where he soon became a merman and relaxed.

Later that day, Yana was in her car, which was a blue Ford Focus, driving Tom back to his hotel. They were listening to "Wonderwall" by Oasis. Tom then turned off the music and said, "I really want to thank you for agreeing to this job and helping us keep this secret a secret." "Hey, you aren't just helping me with this job, you also gave me an opportunity for research for my major," Yana said. "Good, I'm glad, uh listen I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee with me later," Tom asked her. "Well, there's a Starbucks coming up on my right, why don't we stop here for some," Yana asked as Tom nodded. She then parked her car against the curb, got out of the car, helped get Tom out, and went into Starbucks to get some coffee. Yana went to the counter and got a Grande Nonfat latte with extra foam for herself and got Tom a Grande Haf-Caf cappuccino. When she got the coffees, she brought to a table Tom saved for her. "So, why is a pretty girl like yourself studying something so weird as mythology," Tom asked as Yana got annoyed, "I'm sorry, I really don't think it is weird, but I never knew they had a major dedicated to it." "Well, my parents took me to Rome when I was four and I saw all these pictures of Gods and Goddesses, and ever since then I have always loved mythology," Yana explained. "That's cool, so uh how old are you again," Tom asked. "I'm 18, I turn 19 in January," Yana said, "How about you?" "18, though I will be 19 on September 1st," Tom replied. "So maybe if you get a moon man, that may be a birthday present for you and Bill," Yana said as she and Tom began laughing. "I think we don't have a chance, for goodness sake's we are competing against Katy Perry and Miley Cyrus, who are adored by millions," Tom said. "Oh come on, you guys have much of a chance in winning," Yana said. Tom then quickly thought of something, which he thought also might not work, so he asked, "Uh hey, since you're being all supportive and all, maybe you might want to come to the show with us," Tom asked Yana. "Tom, I would love to but I don't have anything to wear," she replied. "Allow me to take care of everything," Tom said as he and Yana went back to her car with their coffees in tow.

Meanwhile, Bill was waiting outside of the hotel for his brother to come back. While waiting, a truck drove by and made a huge splash from the puddle it was on. It almost got towards Bill, but it stopped somehow. When it was coming towards him, he held his right hand out and the water froze. Bill got so scared that he ran back inside the hotel and stayed inside his room, where he curled himself into a ball on his bed. "Oh mein Gott," he thought to himself, "this can't be happening to me; I must be in a dream." He then decided to test if it was real or not. He went into the bathroom and got a glass of water from the sink. He decided that if the water froze, he was not crazy, but if it didn't then he thought he was delusional. Since he knew he was using his right hand, he decided to use his left. To his surprise, the water did not freeze, but instead it came out of the glass in a strand like a snake. This led him to believe that he had magical powers. He just became more and more surprised by the minute. He then ran straight to Georg's room, knocking repeatedly on his door. When Georg opened the door, Bill fell flat on top of Georg, both landing on the floor. "Bill, calm down, what's going on," Georg asked. "I was just outside and," Bill said as Georg interrupted, "I was about to say as soon as you get off of me." After he said that, Bill got off of Georg and said, "I was just waiting outside for Tom to come back and this truck drove by and made a big splash of water and," Bill said as Georg interrupted once again, "Ok, then someone else found out and told the press." "Nein Georg, somehow I made the water freeze up, I got so scared that I went to my room and try doing it again," Bill said. "And then it happened," Georg said. "Nein Georg, the water floated out of a glass of water, like this," Bill said holding his left hand out, but with his fingers folded and because he did this, he made Georg levitate off the ground. "Put me down, put me down now," Georg kept shouting as Bill put his hand down, which made Georg fall straight down to the bed and bounced around a bit. "Oh mein Gott, this can't be happening," Bill said with a distressing look on his face. "Wait so if that's what happened with your left hand, then what happens with your right," Georg asked as he was curious. Bill pondered this thought. He looked down at his right hand and held it close to his chest. He got scared and thought about what could happen would be dangerous. He then took a deep breath and held his right hand out like he held his left hand. As soon as that happened, Georg noticed smoke coming from the coffee cup on his bedside table. Bill got scared and stopped. He then got down to the floor and curled himself into a fetal position. Georg got low to the floor to try to talk to Bill. "Leave me alone," Bill cried while in the same position. Georg got up and went to the cup. He took a sip from it and discovered it became hot. He became curious since he got the coffee nine hours ago, which made him think that Bill did this. He went back to Bill and said, "What were you so worried about?" "What happened," Bill asked. "You only made my coffee warmer," Georg said as Bill began laughing, "What is so funny?" "I made the coffee warm, I thought I made it poisonous," Bill said with his evil laugh. "Hey, uh listen, I'm gonna start a bath, can you warm it up for me," asked Georg. "Sure," Bill replied as Georg went into the bathroom, started the bath, and changed out of his clothes and into a robe. One minute later, the bathtub became half full. The guys went back into the bathroom, where Georg took off his robe and got into the bathtub. Bill then got inside the bathroom and held out his left hand, with his fingers folded and his palm open, and began to work his magic. The smoke began filling the room. A minute or two later, the smoke cleared away. To his surprise, and Bill's, Georg discovered that the bathwater was missing. "Oh mein Gott, what just happened," Bill asked in confusion, "Did you lie to me?" "Nein Bill, maybe it changes the powers, I mean, in different situations and circumstances," Georg said, "But let's face it, you have powers." "No, Tom and I have powers, you forgot that he's like me since we both were involved," Bill interrupted Georg as there was a knocking on the door. Bill then went to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw that it was Tom and opened the door. "Hey, where's Yana," Bill asked as Tom entered the room. "Well since she's going with us to the VMAs, I sent her to some people to make her look nice and pretty," Tom replied, "Why are you in Georg's room, I couldn't find you in your room?" "Tomi, we have powers," Bill said as he began to show Tom one of the abilities they have, which is retaining water in different shapes, he used a sphere. "Wow," Tom said and asked, "Can I," as Bill told him which hand to hold and how it was held out. Tom then did it and Bill put his hand down. When he saw what was happening, Tom was surprised that this could happen to him and Bill, who asked, "Should we tell Yana?" "Tomorrow," Tom said, "tonight is too special."


	6. Fools Fall in Love

Two hours later, Bill was ready to go to the VMAs. However, Tom was waiting for Yana to come back from being styled up. "How long will it take for her to get ready," Tom asked while looking down at his watch. "Tom, she's a girl, you have to let her go," Bill replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tom opened it and Yana stood in front of him, looking amazing. She wore a sparkly black sleeveless dress by Gucci with black silk stilettos by Stuart Weitzman. She even wore diamond teardrop earrings and flowered cuff by Neil Lane. Her hair even became wavy with pink streaks. Tom looked at her for two minutes and said, "Wow Yana, you look beautiful." She smiled afterwards and said, "Thanks Tom, by the way, did anything happen when I was gone?" Bill and Tom looked at each other and then shook their heads to Yana for no. "Yeah, so we'll see you in the backstage area," Tom said as Yana waved good-bye and headed out.

Meanwhile, Georg and Gustav were also getting ready for the show in Gustav's room. Georg was watching an episode of 'Scrubs', particularly the one where J.D. daydreams himself as a chocolate king eating everything chocolate. Gustav was trying to decide which pair of sneakers to wear. He was thinking about choosing the Nikes, the Adidases, or the D&Gs, which he eventually chose.

Half an hour later, the limo picked up the boys for the VMAs. Tom spent the whole ride texting Yana and taking random pics of everyone. Bill got curious about Yana and his brother and asked, "Tomi, you've got a crush on Yana, don't you?" "Nein Billa, we are just good friends, that is it," Tom replied trying to keep the fact that he and Yana slept with each other the night before. They arrived at a parking lot ten minutes later near Paramount Studios, where the awards would be taken place. This is where they met their red carpet entrance. It was a monster truck with their pictures, the name of the band, and their logo on it. Everyone that was there began cheering and clapping as the boys got on the monster truck. Its engine revved up and started. The security team walked along with the truck to make sure no one got hurt or fell out of the truck. When they arrived at the red carpet, they got a loud and flashy welcome from the press. When they hopped off the truck, they were immediately interviewed by MTV and many other media outlets until reaching the theater for the show. When they arrived, Bill had an urgency to use the bathroom. After finishing, he began running, so he wouldn't miss the show, and unfortunately tripped on a crack. This then made him land on girl. She had tan skin, dark brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. She had a retro light pink halter dress on with matching tulle underneath with matching sparkly ballet flats. When Bill got up, he helped get the girl up by holding her hand to pick her up. "I'm sorry," he said to her, "I'm so nervous now." "It's no problem," she replied lightly, "Are you in a band?" "Yeah, I'm nominated for two awards with them tonight," he replied. "Well, let's hope you win both," she said while crossing her fingers. "Thanks, I'm Bill," he said holding his hand out to her. "I'm Phoebe," she said as she shook Bill's hand, "Nice to meet you." "That's a nice name," Bill said as he smiled at her and Phoebe smiled back. "Will you be at the after-party tonight," Bill asked. "Are you inviting me," Phoebe asked nervously as Bill nodded, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you there." Just then, Tobi found Bill and took him into the audience. Phoebe waved good bye to Bill, as did he and at that moment, Bill fell in love with Phoebe.


	7. The Brink of Annoying

An hour later, the boys were backstage with Miley Cyrus to do a bit with her. Bill went up to her and said," Well, it's so nice to meet you, Miley." "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jill Kaulitz and his band, Kyoto Lodge," Miley said in her sarcastic southern drawl and began to laugh evilly, "Whoops, I mean, welcome to your worst nightmare." "Uh, thank you," Gustav said suddenly. "Ok listen here and listen good, I run this town here and they are on me and giving me money while I just get on TV and look pretty," Miley said sternly. "Well, we have a good of a chance of winning tonight as anyone else," Georg said. "Ha, you winning an award here is like a pig winning Miss Universe," Miley said. "I don't get it," Tom said. "I'm saying you have no chance of winning this show at all, besides you are up against American women, besides who would ever love Germans since we kicked your sorry asses in World War I and World War II," Miley replied very snidely to the boys. "Hey girl, relax, you don't have to get crazy, ok," Tom replied calmly. I'm watching your every move you Nazi pervert," Miley said as she began laughing evilly again. This made Tom furious, until he realized about his powers. "Hey Bill," Tom whispered quietly, "Do we have a way to make her shut up?" "Put your left hand up and fold the fingers," Bill replied quietly. Tom then followed Bill's advice and put his left hand out with his fingers folded. This then made Miley levitate off the ground. She then began screaming and loudly said, "Put me down whoever you are!!!" Tom then let go of Miley, which made her fall crashing down to the ground. "Wow," Miley said in surprise, "What was that?" "Probably an angry Tokio Hotel fan with voodoo powers," Gustav said as the others stared at him, "What, it could happen." A stagehand then reminded them for how long until they were live, which was in five minutes, and got ready.


	8. One Step at a Time

When the show ended, the boys were backstage celebrating their huge VMA win for Best New Artist. Bill was still emotional saying, "Oh mein Gott, this cannot be happening." Then, all of a sudden, Jordin Sparks walked into the room. She sat down next to Bill on the red couch and said, "Congrats on beating me." "Well, we both did lose to Britney so it was all just friendly competition," Bill said as he and Jordin began laughing. "Still, I think you and your band are so talented, and I wanna propose something to you," Jordin said. "If it's marriage, then you should ask my brother," Bill said as Jordin laughed. "No, it isn't that, it's that I'm going on tour next year to big arenas around the country," Jordin explained, "And I was wondering if you and your crew would join me as my opening act." "Oh, I'm not sure, I mean we are busy making our next album," Bill replied. "Oh that's alright, you can do that on the tour bus," Jordin said. "Oh that is lame, I mean who records an entire album on their tour bus," Bill replied. "The Jonas Brothers did," Jordin said as Bill groaned when Jordin mentioned the name of the band who music critics compared his band to and whom his fans hated. "Alright, I'll join you," Bill said as Jordin became all giddy with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said loudly and excited, "Ok, let me get my camera out." "Why," Bill asked in confusion. "Because I want to tell my fans the good news," she replied as she turned on the camera, put the lenses toward her, and began recording, "Hey guys, I'm backstage at the MTV Video Music Awards, by the way, thank you guys so much for voting for me even though I didn't win, thanks anyway, now the reason I'm making this video is because I'm going on tour next year, I am not lying to you but we have no exact dates yet but I will tell you who will join me, they're four European boys that are their homeland's number one, two of the members are identical twin brothers, and they beat me tonight for 'Best New Artist', you give up, it's Tokio Hotel." She then turned her camera to Bill who waved to it. "Come on over," Jordin said. "No I'm too nervous," Bill said as Jordin walked over to him and put her camera high up and said, "This is Bill and he is the lead singer of Tokio Hotel." "Jordin, I'm really excited, and we're friends," Bill said as he and Jordin hugged and laughed. "Yeah, friends forever," Jordin said, "I actually heard about you through my friend, David Archuleta, who is also a famous singer, by the way, how did you become famous?" "Well, I was in this show called 'Kinder Star Search' which is 'Children's Star Search' in Germany, where I made it to the quarterfinals and lost, my brother and I had this band with the two other Tokio Hotel members called 'Devilish', Sony picked us up and dropped us, we then got a symbol, changed our name to Tokio Hotel for our love of cities and hotels, Universal signed us and four number one songs and two number one albums later, here we are in the United States," Bill explained, "What about you?" "Well, I was on this show called 'American Idol', which I won and I now have two hits in the top 10," Jordin said. "Sweet, so will I see you at the after-party," Bill asked. "Sure as hell I will," Jordin said as she and Bill waved good-bye to the camera.

Meanwhile, Tom was backstage as well but in a different room and making out with Yana. "Congratulations, Tomi, this is your lucky day," she said as Tom took his shirt off and made-out even more. All of a sudden, Georg walked in on the sexed-up couple and said, "Tom, put your shirt back on stop slobbering Yana, we have a party to get to." The couple then stopped making out so Tom could get his shirt on, which he then did. He and Yana then left the room and met up with Georg, Gustav, and Bill, who was with Jordin Sparks. They just kept on walking to the after-party.

At the party, Georg was talking with Olympic golden boy, Michael Phelps. "So tell me," Georg asked Michael, "How does a guy like you become the fast man in water?" "Three words, eating, energy, and training," Michael said as Gustav came running to Georg. "Hey, have you guys seen Taylor," he asked. "Who is Taylor," Georg replied. "She was nominated against you for 'Best New Artist', the blonde one," Michael answered. "Oh her, she is over at the DJ booth," Georg replied. "Thanks a lot, see you later," Gustav said as he headed off to find Taylor Swift. He picked up a rose with a red and pink mix from one of the tables. Gustav saw that Taylor was sitting on a black beanbag next to the DJ booth, with Bill and Jordin. He then walked toward her and said, "For you, my wildflower," as he handed Taylor the rose. She then said, "Oh God, thanks, no one is ever this courteous to me." "Well, no man would ever be forced by their mother and sister to take a course in social graces as a kid," Gustav said as Taylor cleared her throat and pointed to his left, where he saw Joe Jonas standing next to him. "What are you doing with my girl," Joe asked. "Uh nothing, I just wanted to," Gustav said as Joe interrupted, "Wanted to go out with her, did you, well good news buddy she's all yours, Taylor we are so over." Joe then walked away from the others and then Taylor asked, "Hey Gustav, were you actually going to ask me that?" "He's right," Gustav said, "So, will you?" "Oh hell to the yes, you have no idea how hard it is dating a guy with a purity ring," Taylor replied. "Cool," Gustav said as he went to Bill and said, "She said 'yes'." He then clapped like a little girl and said, "You thought it wouldn't happen." Jordin then noticed Taylor leaving and said, "Gustav, what are you doing here, go to her." Gustav then left to catch up with Taylor. "Listen, my limo is picking me up now, so I'll see you later," Jordin said. "Ok, auf wiedersehn," Bill said and he and Jordin hugged and waved good-bye to each other. As Jordin left, Bill saw Phoebe at the party, in the same dress she was wearing when they met earlier. "Phoebe," Bill said loudly to attract her attention. Phoebe then ran to Bill and jumped into his arms. "So nice to see you," Bill said as Phoebe made a big grin. "As am I to you," Bill said, "By the way, how were you able to be here?" "I work with Katy Perry," Phoebe said as Bill saw Katy Perry right behind Phoebe. "Uh Phoebe," Bill said as he was getting scared, "Turn around." She then did so and saw Katy Perry right in front of her. "Uh hi boss," Phoebe said shyly. "Well, well, well, looks like you got to know the enemy," Katy said sarcastically. "I didn't know he was," Phoebe said, "I mean, he is really sweet." "You may think so, but deep down you are evil, aren't you," Katy forcefully asked. "No, I love others and I ignore those who hate me," Bill said. "I always knew there was something wrong with you," Phoebe said. "What the hell are you talking about," Katy asked in an angry tone. "I always knew that you were evil deep down in the pits of your soul," Phoebe said in a soft but dark tone. "That is it, you are so fired," Katy said out loud. "Cool," Phoebe said as she began shaking Katy's hand, "Have fun being the pawn of the press." Katy then groaned, went outside, and screamed really loud. "Ugh, finally," Phoebe said with relief, "I am free from her tyrannical rule." "I think you sound bored," Bill said, "Do you want to leave this party?" "Sure" Phoebe said as she began laughing with Bill, "And I know just the place." She and Bill then left the party and caught a cab to Phoebe's selected location.


	9. It's Too Much

90 minutes later, Bill and Phoebe arrived at Malibu Beach. Bill paid for Phoebe, who he helped out of the car like a butler and a princess. As soon as she was out, Bill held Phoebe's hand and walked on the smooth sand of the dark beach. It was quiet and there was almost no one there. The two of them stopped at least six feet from the shore. Later, Phoebe then took her shoes off and got herself into the ocean. She was splashing around and getting here clothes wet while still smiling and being happy, like if she were almost a child without a care in the world. "Come on in Bill, the water's great," Phoebe asked Bill. He knew that if he accepted that he would get into his merman form, which he didn't want happening. Bill then replied, "No thanks, I don't want to catch a cold." "The ocean won't give you a cold silly," Phoebe said happily. "Well, I have no interest joining you," he said while crossing his arms and turning away from the ocean and Phoebe. Phoebe then had a somewhat evil look on her face as she hatched a plan she used immediately. She got out of the water and shook off most of the water from her body. She ran up to Bill while pretending to be shivering. "Here," Bill said as he offered his jacket to Phoebe, "I told you that you would catch a cold." Phoebe then put on the jacket and suddenly, pulled Bill by his arm. "Phoebe, what are you doing," he asked in shock. "I'm giving you the fun you've been missing," Phoebe said loudly and happily as she dragged Bill closer. They then stopped about three inches from the shore, where the waves almost touched Bill's feet. "What the hell was that for," Bill asked in shock. "I'm not making you go in ok," Phoebe said whilst Bill had that look in his body and face that said Phoebe should back away. "Wait really," Bill said as he calmed down the got rid of his previous look. "No, I won't force you in," Phoebe said as she went behind Bill and caressed him, "I'm just going to force you in." "Wait what," Bill said as Phoebe pushed him in the water as Bill screamed, "NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!" He then hit the cold seawater and tried running. Unfortunately, ten seconds later, he transformed into his merman form, which at that point was when he fell. Phoebe was giddy when she saw Bill in the water. Bill got back to Phoebe twenty seconds later, who was sitting where the very shallow part of the ocean met the sand, and began crying. "What's wrong Bill, and why is your shirt missing," Phoebe asked as Bill put his head on her lap. "It's because I was trying to keep something from the public that would ruin my career," Bill said in tears. "What is that Bill," Phoebe said as if she were a caring mother. "I can't, you would laugh at me if I say it," Bill said to Phoebe while crying still. "Come on sweetie, I wouldn't make fun of anything people would laugh at," Phoebe said while caressing Bill. "Oh all right, the reason I lost my shirt," Bill explained as Phoebe nodded, "Is because that and my clothes magically disappeared since I'm, oh I can't say." "Come on, just breathe and say it," Phoebe said to calm Bill. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm a merman." Bill then took his tail out of hiding and showed it to Phoebe. "Wow, that is awesome," Phoebe said to Bill as he looked up at her and saw the smile she was showing at him. This instantly made Bill's tears and crying cease and desist and then Bill said, "Really, you aren't like confused and scared?" "No, I actually think that mermaids and mermen exist," Phoebe said with a smile on her face. "Maybe that's why you sort of act like a child," Bill said to Phoebe. "So, can I touch it," she asked as Bill sat down on the wet sand and put his blue tail on Phoebe's lap to touch. As she did that, she felt her hands touch Bill's blue scales, slimy outside, and cold body. "You probably think I'm useless then, don't you," Bill said to Phoebe. "Actually, I have a weirder life," Phoebe said to Bill as he asked, "Why?" "Because," Phoebe said, "I'm a fairy."


	10. This Is Happening

Bill twitched his eyes a little after what he heard. He just couldn't believe Phoebe. Unfortunately, he used to believe the non-reality of mermaids and mermen and now, he is one. He had to somewhat believe it. He then asked, "Really, if you're a fairy, where are your wings?" "I knew you would be asking me that," Phoebe said as she got out of the water and stood in a cool part of the dry sand. She then closed her eyes and held her hands together as if on a stripper pole. This then caused her to levitate from the ground and be turned horizontally. Suddenly, a pink light covered her as her pink wings grew from her back. They were almost Tinkerbell and butterfly-like in a very light pink. Her hair was magically put in a bun with pink orchids on the left side of her head. She was turned vertically when glitter was scattered throughout her body. She was then lowered gently to the ground and opened her eyes and said, "Well, what do you think?" Bill's eyes were getting starry-eyed as he said, "Wow, you look beautiful." Phoebe smiled and then flew to Bill, who was still sitting in the sand in his tail. When she got to him, Phoebe sat down next to Bill with her legs crossed and said, "So am I worse than you?" "I think we're equally screwed," he said while playing with his tail. "You know, there is something I have needed to say," Phoebe said. "Oh my God, me too," Bill replied as he looked up at Phoebe's face. "Really, well you go first," Phoebe said. "No you go," Bill said. "No you..," Phoebe said as Bill interrupted, "Wait, maybe we should say it at the same time." "That sounds easier, on three," Phoebe said as she began counting to three, "Ready, one, two, three." "I love you," the both of them said simultaneously. "Really," Phoebe said. "Yeah, from the first moment I saw you, I fell instantly for you," Bill replied. "Oh, me too," Phoebe said happily. She and Bill then leaned into each other, and slowly, they began having a long, wet kiss. Phoebe then let go and said, "So, want to come by my place?" "Sure, but can you help me get there," Bill asked. "No problem, Phoebe said as she walked into the not so shallow part of the ocean, "Come over here." After he heard Phoebe's call, Bill swam over there where Phoebe squatted down so he could hold on to her. "Are you ready," Phoebe asked as Bill replied, "I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready." "Ok Bill, hold on tight," Phoebe said as she began to flutter her wings and lifted off from the ocean whilst holding on to Bill.

Meanwhile, in a medium-sized apartment in Los Angeles, a man with pink hair was talking to his computer. This computer was connected to a satellite about 350 miles above the Earth's surface that finds out news about celebrities from all over the world. It even takes photographs of these celebrities without them knowing it and was called 'Hilton Hightop 1'. "Perez, there has been new information coming into light," the computer said. "Show me this Hilton Hightop 1," Perez said. Yes, this is Perez Hilton. He is a famous celebrity gossip columnist who is famous for ousting celebrities and making fun of them. "Mr. Hilton, you're information has arrived," the computer said in its monotone voice. "Computer, show it to me," he said into his headset microphone as the computer showed photos of a pink fairy and what looks like a mermaid with a blue tail. "Computer, zoom in on photo 1," he said as the computer did just that. He saw that the mermaid was a merman and said, "Identify these people." "The black haired one is Bill Kaulitz, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel, and the one in pink is Phoebe Rossi, former assistant to Katy Perry, that is all," the computer said. "Wait, Katy Perry's former assistant," Perez said to himself, "Computer, set up video chat with Katy Perry." "Setting up chat," it said as Katy Perry popped up virtually in a window. "Good evening my precious soldier," she said from her house. "Good evening my queen," Perez replied with a bow to the computer, "And I'm sorry for your loss." "I just can't believe I lost to four guys, one of whom looks like a girl, ugh it makes me so mad," Katy said as a big puff of blue smoke appeared behind her. "If it helps, I have some new info about that guy and Phoebe," Perez said evilly. "Wait, Phoebe's involved, that's why she quit," Katy said, "I should have never trusted the little fairy." "Wait, she's not wearing a costume in this picture," Perez said as he sent the picture to Katy who then said, "No, Phoebe is an actual fairy, she has been this way since she was 14 when her parents told her their secret and got the way she looks like today." "Wow, well how about the fact her new boyfriend is a merman," Perez said as Katy had a surprised look on her face. "OMG, this is huge, shall I give the news out my queen," Perez asked Katy. "Oh do, make sure everyone knows," Katy said in an evil manner. "Thank you my queen," Perez said as Katy waved good-bye. He then closed the window and blogged about this huge news.


	11. Passionate Dreams

Phoebe and Bill arrived at her house after being in the air for twenty minutes. They got to the pool, where only the soles of Phoebe's feet touched the water as Bill lowered himself to her stomach as he dove backwards into the pool. He surfaced the water moments later with a smile on his face while trying to push his hair away from his face. Phoebe flew over to the opposite of Bill's side of the pool. She landed lightly on the dry, rough cement tiling. She then sat down on her feet near the edge of the pool while Bill was exploring it and the surroundings as if he were a little boy at a new place. "It's a really beautiful place you have," Bill said loudly to her. "Thanks, I got it two months ago with a friend of mine," Phoebe replied in the same tone, "Before that, we were trying to survive in a small apartment in Beverly Hills and work for 15 hours in a 'McDonalds'." Bill dove into the water and swam to Phoebe. When he surfaced the water, he said, "Was keeping the secret also hard?" Phoebe nodded and began tearing up. Bill got himself onto the pool's edge and began comforting Phoebe. The comforting, however, led to kissing. However, two minutes later, someone yelled, "Phoebe, what the hell?" The couple then turned around to see a girl who looked about their age, had dark blonde hair, fair skin, and was wearing purple silk pajamas.

15 minutes later, all three of them were inside a very modern living room. It had white walls, brown shapes and a mirror hanging on them, black modern furniture, and flat-screen TV with speakers, DVD player, and a music system. Bill was sitting horizontally on the couch with his tail exposed while keeping himself moist with water coming out of a spray bottle. Phoebe sat on the loveseat as she looked down at her feet in disappointment. She then said, "Anya, I'm sorry." "Damn right you're sorry," the girl in purple pajamas named Anya said. "It isn't her fault," Bill said in tears. Phoebe immediately left her spot to comfort Bill in his emotions. "Is it yours then," Anya said angrily as Bill nodded, "Why?" "Because we just met tonight at the VMAs," he said as Anya interrupted, "No I mean your forms." "Oh, I can explain," Phoebe said as she stood up, "You see, I took Bill to that beach I like going to and I went into the water for a dip and I wanted Bill to join me, unfortunately I didn't know that he was a merman at the time." "Yeah and right after I transformed, Phoebe told me her truth and showed it to me," Bill said as he stopped crying, "I fell in love with it and it didn't matter what we were as long as we loved each other." "And we do," Phoebe said as she knelt back down to Bill and kissed him. "Well, as much as I hate our lives uncovered by someone else, I would never ever exterminate true love," Anya said, "You have my blessing to be together."

Meanwhile, in their hotel room, things were bubbling up for Tom and Yana. Tom was getting ready for bed and Yana was setting up the bathtub for a special night. Tom was outside getting a soda from the vending machine when his cell phone started to ring. He then answered, "Hello?" "Hey baby, what's going on," Yana said seductively. "Nothing, just getting myself a Coke to keep myself calm," Tom replied. "Well, I have another way of keeping calm," she said in the same tone of voice. "Well, how," he asked. "Meet me in your hotel room and you'll see," Yana said in a business-like tone as she hung up on Tom. Tom ran immediately to his room where he saw a note on his door. It read, _Congratulations on winning sweetie, now you have to win over another audience. The only requirement involves yourself, but naked. Love you dearly, Yana. _Tom then entered his hotel room, took off his clothes and hat, put on the robe that was laid neatly on his bed, and followed the trail of red rose petals to the bathroom where he found Yana having a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub. She put her leg up in the air and seductively said, "Ready for a night of mystery and wonder." Tom immediately took his clothes off and got in the tub. Ten seconds, he morphed into his merman self. That didn't matter to Yana, who was attracted to it. "So," Yana said as she handed him a cold can of Coke, "Congratulations once again." They clicked their cans and had a celebratory sip. "And thank you for helping me adjust to my new life," Tom said to Yana as they began kissing passionately.

30 minutes later, Tom was fast asleep in the tub, even though he had a sip of coke, and Yana was out of the tub after her night of passion with a merman. Unexpectedly, someone knocked on the door. She went to the peephole and saw it was Bill with Phoebe. She opened the door for them and said, "Where the hell were you Bill?" "I was spending some time with my new girlfriend," he said as he presented Phoebe to Yana. "Wait, are you sure you feel secure about this, I mean does she," Yana said as Phoebe interrupted, "Relax, Bill explained everything to me, as for me to him." "Wait," Yana said confused, "You're a mermaid?" "No silly," Phoebe said while laughing, "I'm not anything at all, I just have ADD." "Oh, I sort of thought of something else 'cause of that glitter in your eyes," Yana said as Phoebe nodded. "It happens to me a lot," Phoebe said while still trying to keep her secret from Yana. "So, are you guys headed back to your room," Yana asked as the couple nodded, "Alright, well pleasant dreams." "Good night," Bill and Phoebe said simultaneously as they went back to their room. They began kissing as Yana closed the door on them. Phoebe hopped into Bill's arms and he carried her to his hotel room. When Bill opened the door to his hotel room, he and Phoebe both heard another noise that wasn't expected. When Phoebe got down from Bill and stopped kissing him, they both discovered Gustav in Bill's bed asleep next to Taylor Swift.


	12. Unexpected

The next day, Phoebe woke up in Bill's arms, on the floor of his hotel room since Gustav was in bed with Taylor. She smiled as she looked at her companion's smile while he was sleeping. As she looked at him, Bill woke up and leaned in to kiss her. Phoebe then said, "Good morning starshine." "Morning sweetie," Bill said in his tiredness, "Was last night enjoyable for you?" "Oh yes it was baby," Phoebe said as she leaned into Bill for another kiss. Unfortunately during that time, the couple heard a loud scream that came from their room. They got out of their blanket to discover Taylor and Gustav both awake, naked, and scared at what they saw. "What are you doing here," Gustav loudly asked. "I'm thinking that same thing," Taylor said in a mad tone, "And you are getting so close to have me write a song about you." "How about this," Bill said to try and distract the blondes, "Why are you even in my room?" "Bill," Gustav said as he turned his head towards the fuming singer, "I didn't know this was your room." "Then how in the world did you get in here," Phoebe asked in curiousness. "Maybe there were two copies of your key," Gustav suggested as Bill became furious with rage. "Get out," Bill said loudly, "NOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At this point, Gustav and Taylor ran out of the hotel room in nothing but their sheets, blankets, and cell phones in hand. Bill was then panting with breath, while not noticing the fact he was naked, along with Phoebe. "Sweetie," she said while massaging Bill's shoulders, "Calm down, I think you're still excited from winning the award last night so I think that's why you have this aggression in you." The massaging helped Bill fall into a deep sleep on his bed. Phoebe got up and went to lay on the bed with Bill and slowly fell asleep with him.

Meanwhile, Tom was still asleep in the bathtub. His hands acted as a pillow for him against the white enamel. In his sleep, he felt fingers a tickling sensation on his chest. This then made him wake up in laughter. Unfortunately, the fingers came from that of a female fan that discovered him. She then screamed loudly and took his picture of him in his merman form. "This is amazing," the fan thought, "Soon I will become the proprietor of the greatest mythological being ever." "Get out of my room," Tom yelled loudly at her as he was scared. She stood still in her spot and wouldn't budge from the room. Thankfully, the screams awoke Yana from her sleep. She sensed that something wasn't right so she went to the bathroom and discovered the fan. "How did you get in here," she asked the fan. "My dad's a bellhop here and he's the one that told me Tom would be in here," then fan replied as she sighed, "Now that I have discovered his secret, I shall be rich and you shall be a sideshow." Yana then punched the fan, which made her unconscious. "Ugh, she was talking far too much," Yana said in relief. "Thanks sweetie," Tom said. "Don't mention it," Yana replied as she took the camera from the fan's hand and erased the photos of Tom in his current form, "Now, we have to get ready?" "Why," Tom asked curiously. "Because you have a tour to do, remember," Yana reminded the tired merman. "Wait, isn't that going to be continued tomorrow," he asked in confusion. "Well, yes but your management scheduled a really big interview today," Yana said. "Wait and that is where," Tom asked. "On the Ellen DeGeneres Show, this woman can make your career in America huge, now we have to get ready," Yana said as she helped get him out of the tub and put him on the floor of his hotel with a towel so he can dry off the tail. She later carried the fan to the hotel lobby where a concierge cared for her until her father arrived for her. Yana then ran back upstairs to the hotel room, where she found Tom in his human form and dressed in a white LA Dodgers cap, a red Marc Ecko shirt, baggy khaki pants, and big white Adidas sneakers. "Ok, we have to get going to rehearsals so let's go," Yana said as she and Tom held hands and walked out of the room.


End file.
